


七罗贝不知道要干什么的同居10题

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 这次是七罗贝。PG-13温馨健康的同居XX题【不知道究竟会写多少，题目也很乱七八糟想到什么写什么。中间5和6其实是奇妙的现paro，不过应该不影响阅读。最后。妈的老七你个混账把吃掉的红戒指都给我吐出来！！！10个红戒指都洗不出奥义上限是什么鬼故事啊 ！！！下次我要把你性转扔给罗贝酱搞啊！！！！（崩溃）





	七罗贝不知道要干什么的同居10题

  1. 心拍数



罗贝利亚抓住希耶提的手腕，让他的双掌按在自己胸前。

“听到了吗？”

魔术师尽可能地将呼吸变得深长缓慢，向前一步，紧贴着天星剑王的耳根，轻声呢喃。

“这个声音，破坏掉也可以的哦。”

 

  1. 赖床



“你够了啊，起来！”

“嗯……啊，没、没够……希耶提先生——啊啊希耶提妈妈……une seconde……”

青筋暴起的希耶提手一抖，把人连床垫一起掀了：“滚！我没你这样的儿子！”

 

  1. 赌博



“团长手里有一个金戒指。”

魔术师优雅地放下手里的芝士粉瓶子，银光闪闪的餐叉不疾不徐地卷起一束红艳艳的意粉，嘴角含笑，目不斜视。

“所以？”

专心于把盘子里的烤牛排切成漂亮的一口大小，对于紧挨着自己落座的男人，希耶提一眼都懒得去看。

“C'est simple. 那个戒指，团长是会给希耶提先生还是我，要赌一下吗？”

“你以为，现在离风古战场还有多少天？”

罗贝利亚放下叉子，侧过头看了一下饭堂墙上的日历。短暂的沉默后，他嘴角微下垂，显出一点孩子气的执拗，回过头扒住希耶提的左肩，一脸认真地紧贴在他的耳边轻声低语。

“可是……团长喜欢我呀。”

过于湿热的嚅嗫让希耶提叉住肉块的手微微一顿，忍耐下一把抓住这家伙的脸砸在硬木桌面上的冲动，他面不改色地把鲜嫩多汁的牛肉放进嘴里，细细品味后，咽头一动。

“赌什么？”

简短的回应让魔术师喜笑颜开，他兴致勃勃地又凑近了一些，像条没有骨头的八爪鱼般挂在男人身上，再次压低的音量几乎微不可闻，如同情人间缠绵悱恻的细语。每吐出一个音节，唇舌都在若有若无地亲吻天星剑王形状优美的耳廓。

“要是您输了，您就可以得到一个非常美妙的贝壳。我会在里边会好好地记录下，您那三千把剑拓全部被折断的声音。所以……来赌一把如何？我亲爱的希耶提先生♡”

 

  1. 无关人士



石块砸进还没来得及吃上一口的奶油鲜虾芦笋意面，溅起的粉红色酱汁在洁白桌布上染出好几处不规则的斑点。和坐在对面一脸无奈的希耶提不同，握着叉子的罗贝利亚只是呆呆地望着那碗被糟蹋的食物，看起来像是要哭出来一样。

“Notre diner……”

“下次吧。”

天星剑王放下手里的刀叉，叹着气站起来，向前一步，站到沮丧的魔术师身前：“所以说，有何贵干啊，messieurs？”

 

  1. 破坏之音



对现代的人们来说过于奢侈的小型演奏会结束了。镇上唯一的公共会所再次变得空空荡荡，唯有两位西装革履的绅士依然停留在会所内，围着那架虽有精心保养、却依然显出几分残破的钢琴闲适地交换着话题。

一身黑色燕尾服的希耶提坐上钢琴椅，随口咬住右手食指，将白手套拉了下来。温热的指尖碰触冰冷的象牙色琴键，唯一沉默，便敲击出在宁静与不稳之间来回晃荡的轻盈旋律。罗贝利亚趴卧在没有打开的顶盖上，像一只睡饱了的猫，半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地侧耳倾听。

“这调子好耳熟啊，希耶提先生。”

琴弦震动、琴槌敲击，钢琴内部每一个零件的声响，都透过顶盖直接震动心脏。

让人想起许多年前，与TOWER相遇的那一天。

那片铭刻入灵魂深处的废墟之上，不知哪户人家里，有残破的音乐播放器流淌出断断续续的不知名旋律。

那段曲子——

“我有点在意，就去查了一下。”

毕竟是你三天两头就会哼哼，却老是缺掉下半截的玩意儿——希耶提如此回应，手上动作不停，脸上表情却有些心不在焉：“这是完整版，你之前都没听过？”

“没有。”

罗贝利亚露出一个懒洋洋的微笑，把脸枕在交叠的双臂上，注视着同居人的目光盈满了让人毛骨悚然的柔情蜜意：“那么，亲爱的希耶提先生，您今天晚上献给我的惊喜礼物，它的名称是？”

弹琴的男人皱了一下眉头，似乎有很多话想说，却又选择了沉默。在虚伪的恋人从顶盖上无声滑落，凑过来讨要亲吻的时候，他才舍得在对方唇齿间不情不愿地轻声低语。

“……Mass Destruction.”

 

BGM请走：

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQXIRpwgTz8>

 

  1. 猫



没有被人类赋予名字的阿比西尼亚猫优雅地从希耶提光裸的后背上踩过，沐浴在午后阳光中的皮毛闪闪发亮，似一匹流动着的金色锦缎。柔软肉球的触感让男人发出一声闷哼，连带被压在身下的罗贝利亚也跟着轻喘——从希耶提背后跳下的好奇猫儿凑过来，用冰冷的鼻尖嗅碰了一下魔术师红肿的乳尖。

双手都被按在头顶的罗贝利亚动弹不得，只能委屈地瞪了希耶提一眼，惹来一阵没心没肺的闷笑。当猫咪好奇地伸爪踩住那点凸起，试图低头去舔的时候，希耶提终于舍得笑着伸手，盖住猫咪的眼睛，轻柔却坚定地把同样委屈得喵喵叫的小东西推开。

跌下沙发的猫儿打了个滚，重新站起来的时候，它不屑地冲着再次摇晃起来吱嘎作响的宽大沙发打了个喷嚏，踩着曼妙动人的猫步，转身离开了客厅。

 

  1. 君に愛してると言われる度に耳を塞ぎたくなる



“希耶提先生，我爱你哦。”

原本还会回一句“啊是吗”的男人，此刻只是沉默。哪怕罗贝利亚正趴在希耶提盘起的腿上，百无聊赖地用指甲轻轻刮蹭对方裤子拉链的缝线，也不能让天星剑王转移半点注意力。

那份纸质报告大概是某些个地区或国家发生不稳事态的分析吧，希耶提看得很是认真，没拿着报告的另一只手一直抵在唇边，不时有含混不清的短语从嘴边飘落。罗贝利亚打了个呵欠，觉得十分无趣——只需要把一切破坏掉就能解决的简单问题，至于吗？

时钟的指针跨越了日期的分割线，睡意徐缓而确实地蔓延，罗贝利亚半眯起眼睛，歌咏般反复轻声哼唱。

“希耶提先生——希耶提先生。听到吗？我爱你。我爱你。Je t'aime. Te amo——”

啪的一声，整叠报告毫不留情地打在罗贝利亚脸上。响动虽大，却不痛不痒。隔着散落的纸张，魔术师微微掀起眼帘，只能看到与自己同床的男人昭示着不愉的紧绷唇线。

“生气了？”

没有回答，枕头重重砸在罗贝利亚脸上，力道之大，简直让人怀疑这是谋杀。枕头底下传出沉闷而满足的笑声，希耶提面无表情地逐张收拾好散落的报告，放上床头柜用纸镇压好。

“你不说话，没人当你是哑巴。”

 

  1. 低俗爱好



看清希耶提双手高擎着的那件事物的瞬间，罗贝利亚的脸唰的一下青了。魔术师立马转身试图逃跑，指尖刚摸到房间门就被一个剑枷牢牢锁死，立仆。他无助地用指尖疯狂地抓挠着木门，发出刺耳难听的吱嘎声，却依然逃不过被扒掉裤子的悲惨命运。

“Non！Non！只有这个不可以！啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！求、求求你，希耶提先生，不要啊——！”

“闭嘴，腿张开！”

希耶提毫不留情地将罗贝利亚的裤子甩到一边，再把那条印着好几颗金刚晶的大裤衩子也扒了，扣住身下男人的腰，对着那摇来晃去不安分的屁股劈手就是一巴掌：“老实点，腿别乱蹬。”

“你说要专门去买的海滨度假必备品就是这东西吗！”

“废话。腰拱起来。”

魔术师委委屈屈地配合着天星剑王一点都不讲道理的折腾，最终在那条硬套上来的三角竞技泳裤勒到蛋时，呜嗷一声哭了出来。

“希耶提先生是笨蛋！”

 

  1. Cantabile



“就算我说不要跟来……也是没用的吧。”

左边是团长黑着一张脸“你要走就把他也带走我没空管他”的无言压迫，右边是抓住双肩背包的肩带眼睛闪亮活像小学生第一次参加春游的罗贝利亚，希耶提无奈地垮下肩膀，举手投降：“不许乱跑。”

“好！”

“……也不许私下行动挑拨离间扩大事态。”

“嗯！”

“还有……算了，总之别离开我的视线范围。”

反正只要不杀掉就好——懒得浪费口舌的希耶提向团长挥挥手，走下格兰赛法的舷梯。罗贝利亚急忙追上，极其自然地抱住希耶提的手臂，紧紧黏在他的身边。

“真是期待啊——”

情绪高涨得可怕的魔术师笑容满面，试图挨蹭天星剑王的脸颊，却被对方一脸嫌弃地躲开了。他也不介意，耐心地掰开希耶提紧握着的拳头，把自己的手掌强行插进去，执拗地十指交握。希耶提皱起眉头，试着抽了两下手，硬是没法挣脱对方十指的钳制，只得由着他去。

“你还是不要抱太大期待为好。说不定我到了之后，十天众头领的威名就能把问题解决了。”

“骗人。”

过于轻快的回复让希耶提的脸色再度失温，与他冷得像冰的态度截然相反，罗贝利亚依然笑得很甜：“能让希耶提先生离开团长，不和其他十天众一起行动，又没有坚决拒绝带上我……那样的话——”

魔术师转过头来，祖母绿色的虹膜闪耀着澹暗的水光，嘴角上扬，充盈着他全身上下的快乐纯粹得令人欲呕。

“情况……肯定很脏啊。”

顶着希耶提几乎能把人活撕了的可怕瞪视，罗贝利亚脸上泛起红晕，带着热度的指腹反复摩挲过天星剑王坚硬冰凉的指节与粗砺剑茧：“所以……这次，又可以和希耶提先生合奏了吗？”

“……你在这种地方的敏锐度，真的非常讨嫌。”

“咕哈，啊哈哈哈哈！那是当然，因为，我可是天才嘛！”

 

  1. 肢体欠损



罗贝利亚少了一只胳膊。

据说是战斗时为了保护队友没掉的，想再生回来至少得花上一个月时间。

这般说辞让日常跟在希耶提身后亦步亦趋的罗贝利亚收获了不少或惊讶或同情的目光，真正前来与他交谈送上慰问的人却寥寥无几。

“……所以说，大家都不是傻子，就你那德行，团长酱说得再好也不会有人信的。”

“哼嗯~是吗？”

当事人反而对此漠不关心，仅剩的五根指头笨拙地拨弄着昨天睡前被摘下来，随手搁在梳妆台上的小饰物，回头一笑。

“希耶提先生，耳环……要帮我重新戴上去哦。”


End file.
